User blog:JohnDotto/JohnJD's Album Listening
Y'all probably already know how this works if you've seen CGL, DanceGuy, or Mikey's blogs, and I just thought "Well, I need new music in my life, so why not!". Just request away, and I'll make sure to give out my honest review and rating ASAP. If you disagree on my opinions, then feel free to comment. All opinions are welcome, but just make sure to be civil, okay? :) Disclaimer: I'm new to these review type things, so bear with me with everything that I am saying. '' '' by (2004) - Requested by MikeyRocks33 Alright, so folk music (according to Wikipedia and what I think the majority of the songs are in this album) is kinda new to me admittedly (maybe idk I just don't listen to it too much), but I think Colour the Small One peaked my interest quite a bit. I really like, nay, love this album, it's quite beautiful. The chilled "acoustic folk-tinged electronica" instrumentals, especially the drums and violins, are superb, and as always, Sia's voice, you can feel the emotion. Love it. Then, there are the lyrics to the songs... Yeah, it will be ok Do nothing today Give yourself a break Let your imagination run away - Sunday Throw away yesterday Today is a brand new day - The Church of What's Happening Now Coupled with her vocals, they're soothing, comforting, filled with philosophy, and it really makes you think. I don't really see anything negative to say about this album. There are songs that are on top for me, and others that didn't really peak my interest, but other than that, it's quite a great album. I would just like to point out that Where I Belong was originally going to be on the soundtrack, but it was withdrawn due to a record label conflict, which is just BS if you ask me. I've watched that movie when I was a kid. This is a great song, I would heard it. Favorite Songs: Sunday, Breathe Me, Sweet Potato, The Church of What's Happening Now, Where I Belong Rating: 8/10 '' '' by Sia (2014) - Requested by MikeyRocks33 Where do I begin with this... Right. This album is also great. Almost on par with Colour the Small One... actually maybe even better? No wonder Sia became mainstream because of this, and that's great. Once again, her raw emotion, her powerful voice, and the instrumentals (this time electropop which I quite like), harmonize. Elastic Heart though... hope it gets on Just Dance. Please? Chandelier too. Same thing with CTSO though, some songs peaked my interest (especially the ones I listed below) while others are a "meh". Not saying they are bad, they are good, but that's just me... Aaaaand tbh I have nothing else to say other than it's another great one from her. Might consider listening to her other albums soon. Kudos. Favorite Songs: Chandelier, Big Girls Cry, Burn the Pages, Elastic Heart, Free the Animal Rating: 8/10 '' '' by (2014) - Requested by MikeyRocks33 listening Category:Blog posts